


Can you make it forever?

by midnight__shadow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, KING Stephen - Works, Servant (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character, POV First Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Лиэнн Грейсон знакомится с Джорджи Денбро, и они быстро становятся друзьями. Джорджи мертв, у него нет одной руки, но у него есть мечты и воспоминания. У Лиэнн тоже есть свои. А еще множество секретов. Один из которых может помочь Джорджи, если только того пожелает она.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9546667

На улице стояло жаркое сухое лето. Но здесь, в доме, влажный воздух сковывал подвал и тенистые коридоры заклятием болотной прохлады. Я слышала, о чем перешептываются клиенты, пока пряталась в шкафу. Тут, как в могиле. Это говорил каждый пятый. И я уверена, остальные, кто не озвучивал свои мысли вслух, думали о том же.

Риэлтор раскладывал по дому ароматические палочки, открывал настежь окна, разбрызгивал духи своей жены на запыленные подушки. Тяжелое нагромождение запахов подогревалось жарой с улицы и липкой пленкой приставало к коже. И все равно клиенты уходили по другой причине. Их передергивало, словно от холода, а я слышала из своего шкафа одни и те же слова. Как в могиле. Они все время говорили это. Повторяли вновь и вновь, улавливая горьковатый привкус кончиком языка, но покидали дом, прежде, чем им удавалось до конца его распознать.

Не удивительно, что этот суетливый человек так ничего и не продал тем летом. «Для всякого дела есть под небом свой час». Тетя Мэй часто цитировала Писание, когда ей приходилось обсуждать неприятные вопросы. Будто накрывала правду вуалью неопределенности, снимая с себя вину. Но иногда недостаточно оказывалось и ее стараний. И уж тем более не для лучшей могилы в Дерри.

Мы с Джорджи тоже не пытались приблизить успешную сделку, если говорить честно. Хотя ни я, ни он этого не понимали. Мы жили своей жизнью. Та тихо протекала рядом со стремниной, по которой неслось время внешнего мира, взрываясь на камнях пеной и брызгами. Но бывало, они соприкасались. Тогда люди замечали, что из-под желтого дождевика Джорджи виднеется рваная рана, посреди которой торчит обломок кости, и они бежали прочь. Это моя вина. Я сожалею об этом. Сожалею о многом, что делала тогда. Обычно для мыслей о Дерри мне хватает пяти ударов плетью и сердечной молитвы. Но я не перестаю извиняться перед тобой, Господи, за то, что постоянно себя щажу. Даже десять лет спустя воспоминания тускнеют медленно.

Я помню, как мы ехали на машине в сторону океана. У нас был огромный черный «линкольн», где не работал кондиционер, поэтому нам приходилось открывать окна, и горячий воздух хлестал меня удушливыми волнами. Дорога проглядывала сквозь дыру в полу. Словно металлический монстр поглощал мили грунтовки, исчезающие навсегда в вечном сумраке под нами. Спасти их могла только я. Задерживаясь взглядом на брошенных домах, считая телеграфные столбы возле пустующих участков и высматривая почтовые ящики у поросших люпином съездов.

Когда мы проезжали мимо городов, тетя Мэй поворачивалась ко мне и спрашивала. Этот? Я мотала головой. Фармингтон, Тэмпл, Мэдисон — все они остались позади, затерявшись в густой тени нашего «линкольна». Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока из воздуха, мерцающего над раскаленной землей, не выплыл дорожный знак — Дерри, одна миля.

— Тут безопасно? — спросил дядя Джордж.

Этого я не знала. Но знала другое. В Дерри я не останусь одна.

В дом мы вошли час спустя.

— О! Вы первые, — сказал риэлтор с широкой улыбкой, держа в руках одну из подушек, которым еще предстояло пропитаться коричным ароматом. — У меня есть специальное предложение для первых гостей.

Отнять несколько тысяч от цены. Это он предлагал всем. К концу лета специальное предложение возросло едва ли не в пять раз. И чем больше оно становилось, тем быстрее увядала его исполненная надежд улыбка.

Ничего не сказав, тетя Мэй и дядя Джордж направились в подвал. Риэлтор поставил подушку между вазами, где покоились сухие цветы, и последовал за ними. Я немного задержалась в гостиной, вспоминая о своем доме. Поначалу, сразу после пожара, я обещала, что сбегу. Уеду в Филадельфию и постучусь в двери самой красивой женщины на свете, которая удочерит меня и никогда никому не отдаст. Ее слова, сказанные мне во время съемок того сюжета, помогали скрасить одиночество среди молитв и суровых ликов святых. Она назвала меня маленьким ангелом. Дороти и сама светилась, как ангел. Но сейчас тетя Мэй и дядя Джордж больше не боялись оставлять меня без присмотра. Я сложила свои мечты, как складывают письмо от дорогого человека, и надежно замкнула в потайном ящике, чтобы они не попадались на глаза. Только вдали от чужого любопытства я позволяла себе достать их. Перебирала пальцами, рассматривала, проговаривала вслух. Мне казалось, со временем они поблекнут и изотрутся, если часто их беспокоить. Но все-таки некоторые мечты живут вечно.

Сейчас меня ждал другой дом. Пока еще жаркий, но уютный. Он со своей собственной надеждой предлагал мне выбрать лучшую из комнат, зазывая светлыми коридорами, окнами цвета слоновой кости и оставшейся от иной жизни мебелью. И я с восторгом бросилась исследовать место, где мне предстояло провести лето. Еще не зная, что главное не где, а с кем.

Впервые я увидела Джорджи, взлетев по лестнице на второй этаж. Он смотрел на меня, обезумевший от испуга и жмущийся к пустой кровати. Одной руки у него не было, рану плохо прикрывал желтый дождевик. Я шагнула назад и, оступившись, упала на пол в дверном проеме. Уставилась на него отражением его собственных огромных глаз. Джорджи закричал. Я закричала в ответ и, подгоняемая ужасом, спустилась по лестнице, не оборачиваясь до самого конца.

Так мы с ним познакомились. Следующим утром дядя и тетя отправились по делам в соседний город, и мы с Джорджи встретились вновь. Но на этот раз подружились.

Я спрашивала тетю, почему мне нельзя поехать с ними. Она повторяла: «Для тебя это плохое место. Ты должна быть рядом, но мы не можем взять тебя с собой». И больше про Касл-Рок, скрытый от моего пытливого взгляда строгим запретом, не говорила ничего. Иногда они возвращались. Давали деньги. Изредка вещи. Риэлтор, к тому времени побледневший под слоем загара, привозил мне еду из своего дома. Когда я впервые осталась одна, он наклонился ко мне, крепко взял за плечи и пообещал: «Я позвоню в полицию. Они найдут тебе прекрасную семью. Только держись, золотце».

Может, к лучшему, что он не позвонил? Опытный продавец чует подделку за версту. Даже когда «золотце» стоит перед ним в белом платье и вежливо растягивает губы в растерянной улыбке семилетней девочки.

Но я сгущаю краски, ведь в те дни было и хорошее. Много хорошего. Пусть сейчас в это и сложно поверить.

Что бы мы ни делали, нас с Джорджи везде сопровождало радио. На заднем дворе, где мы гуляли по вечерам, перебрасывая друг другу мяч или читая комиксы — дневная суета как раз оставляла дом в покое, а над Дерри стелилось жаркое марево догорающего дня. На кухне, где я готовила себе есть. В комнате, где мы проводили все время, пока потенциальные покупатели этажом ниже искали повод уйти. Несмотря на то, что за окном иссушенный Дерри изнывал от жары, погода в нашем радио стояла холодная и дождливая. Я надеялась перехватить сигнал из Филадельфии и услышать что-нибудь про Дороти, но сломанный приемник ловил только далекие радиостанции южан. Целые дни мы заполняли музыкой Нового Орлеана, ливнями и сериалами тридцатых. Мы даже научились любить их. Как умеют любить лишь те, кто не знает почти ничего другого.

Особенно мне нравились здесь поздние сумерки. Они длились вечно, будто Дерри в сомнениях блуждал по краю долины смертной тени. Стрекотали сверчки, в небе, с которого тьма не успела соскоблить все краски, роились мошки, а в высокой траве у забора шуршали мыши. И если становилось так тихо, что даже радио почтительно умолкало, до нас доносились приглушенные расстоянием крики козодоев. Очарованная летом и в ожидании новых голосов, я плела кресты. Соединяла две ветки и обвязывала сухими листьями кукурузы, как когда-то делала моя мать. Потом мы вешали их в комнате Джорджи.

Это комнату клиентам не показывали.

По ночам, словно заглядывая в чьи-то воспоминания об утраченном времени, мы снова забирались туда. Сидели на кровати, мечтающей о настоящих живых жильцах, и внимали рассказам бродяг и коммивояжеров. Хриплый голос ведущего говорил о том, как люди запрыгивали на товарные поезда и путешествовали налегке, не имея крова и при этом не будучи бездомными. Не думаю, что сейчас кто-то еще так ездит. Или так живет. Разве что другие, похожие на нас.

Бывало, Джорджи фыркал и заявлял, что его брат придумывал истории получше. Такие, от которых кровь стынет в жилах. Про призраков, сизой дымкой обвивающих надгробья, мертвецов на проклятых перекрестках и все в таком духе. Он постоянно рассказывал о своем брате. Мои мысли отравляла обида, ведь рядом с Джорджи не было никого, кроме меня, но эти чувства я оставляла при себе. Если он хотел поговорить о Билле, я была рада поддержать любой разговор.

Постепенно Джорджи стал разбираться, что к чему, и попросил меня стащить у риэлтора документы. Он копался в бумагах в надежде найти там какие-нибудь записи или информацию о том, куда переехали его родители и брат.

— Мы можем позвонить из телефона-автомата, — сказала я, когда Джорджи обнаружил название фирмы, где работал риэлтор.

Он опустил голову, смутившись ужаса, промелькнувшего на его лице.

— Там — Оно, — пробормотал Джорджи, поведя искалеченным плечом.

Что такое «Оно» я не понимала, но чувствовала, что он прав. Дерри когда-то был плохим городом. И еще будет плохим. В нем обитали несбывшиеся надежды, такие, как мой новый друг. Но тогда я еще не подозревала, что благодаря им мне удалось оградить себя от охотников на таких, как я сама. Они просто побоялись бы последовать за мной в сердце кошмара.

— Это Оно тебя так? — я указала на руку.

Джорджи кивнул.

— Но сейчас Оно тебя не тронет. Я знаю.

Он посмотрел на меня. Выцветший от времени, навсегда затаившийся в его глазах, страх стал сменяться пониманием. Я видела точно такой же взгляд у своих родителей. В тот момент Джорджи догадался, что это делаю я. Мне тоже понадобилось немало времени, чтобы осознать, чем я отличаюсь от остальных. Вернее, чем остальные от меня отличаются.

— Если и так, я не могу выйти на улицу в этом дождевике.

Тут Джорджи не ошибался. Даже в Дерри его вид мог вызвать вопросы. Я сказала, что отыщу ему другую куртку и добуду деньги на звонок. Мне потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы собрать нужную сумму. Никто никогда не обвинит меня в том, что я недостаточно для него старалась.

К тому времени август уже подходил к концу. Жара еще не спала, и воздух, подогретый лесными пожарами, укрывал город плотным гнетущим саваном. Пока я шла по улице, мимо меня пробегали компании школьников, преследующие остаток своих каникул. Все лето я втайне надеялась, что кто-нибудь из девочек заметит меня и позовет с собой, но этого не произошло, и я испытывала злорадное удовольствие при виде их кислых лиц.

Я не знала точно, куда иду, но догадывалась, что рано или поздно мне попадется лавка подержанных вещей, в которой я найду дешевую куртку. И действительно через час скитаний от одной тени к другой сквозь палящее солнце я вышла к магазину. Несмотря на то, что едва перевалило за полдень, вывеска терялась в сумрачном углу тупика. Первом предвестнике грядущей дождливой осени. Вывеска была простая — пыльные буквы, заключенные в некогда красную рамку. Магазин назывался «Бюро господина Грея». Что такое бюро, я понятия не имела. Но выставленные в витрине товары — старый велосипед, детское платье, игрушечный Пиноккио, лжец из сказки, с разноцветными глазами-пуговицами, — дали мне понять, что именно это место мне и нужно. Я вдохнула горячий сухой воздух и направилась к двери.

Магазин заполняла тьма. Мне пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем я смогла что-либо в ней разглядеть. По коже прошел озноб. На удивление воздух, затхлый и холодный, сильно отличался от уличного. Там его собралось слишком много, а здесь, казалось, не хватало, будто мгла отняла все свободное место и присвоила себе.

Когда глаза наконец привыкли, я стала осматриваться. Свет с моей стороны лился лишь из вымощенных хламом окон. Вдалеке, за рядами высоких шкафов, над прилавком поблескивала лампа. Я видела, что там кто-то есть, но смутный силуэт только мелькал за нагромождением стеллажей. Стоило мне сделать шаг, и продавца, должно быть, мистера Грея, вновь закрывал от меня один из них. Никого другого, кроме нас, здесь, похоже, не было.

— Добрый день, — поздоровалась я.

Негромкий голос прозвучал, как удар хлыста. Казалось, тишина в магазине приобрела материальную форму, и я случайно разбила ее, сама того не желая. Оставалось надеяться, что ее не включат в мой счет.

За шкафами что-то дернулось. Я вытянула шею, безуспешно вглядываясь в искаженный коридор между ними, но побоялась повторить приветствие. Чем быстрее найду куртку, тем быстрее уйду, подумала я и двинулась вдоль одного из рядов.

В магазине продавались в основном детские вещи. Складывалось впечатление, что здесь меня ждало все, о чем может мечтать семилетняя девочка. Особенно та, что три месяца исподтишка рассматривала маленькие розовые кошельки, новые юбки и золотистые заколки своих одногодок. От возможностей закружилась голова. Я сжала в руке измятые купюры и монеты, боясь, что они выпадут. На секунду благая цель вылетела из головы, и я засмотрелась, изумленная великолепием выбора. Все это было здесь. Рядом со мной. Для меня. Джинсовый рюкзак поблескивал ручной вышивкой кошачьих глаз, предлагающих не стесняться и примерить. Его даже заполнили ручками и тетрадями. Блузки по моде прошлых десятилетий белели среди мальчишеских футболок. Цветастые украшения мерцали в аккуратных ящичках, у каждого из которых крышку заменяло зеркало. Куклы в кружевных платьях следили за мной глубокими синими глазами. Я наклонилась к полке с обувью и провела рукой по холщовой поверхности сероватого кеда. Почему-то он был только один. Но в любом случае мне не хотелось носить подписанную обувь, кем бы ни была его предыдущая владелица Бетти Рипсом.

Конечно, все эти вещи никогда бы не попали на полки Волмарта. Многим куклам не хватало конечностей, одежда, изорванная или грязная, годилась лишь на тряпье, но я была в том же платье, в котором приехала в Дерри, а последний раз ела пять часов назад. Для той, чей завтрак состоял из холодного консервированного супа, этот магазин показался истинной лавкой волшебства и чудес.

Помотав головой, я прогнала охвативший меня восторг и двинулась дальше. В соседнем ряду сразу обнаружилось то, ради чего и затевался мой план. Коробка, доверху наполненная сваленными в кучу куртками и лишенная всякого намека на искушение. Я выбрала темно-зеленую ветровку с широкими рукавами и примерила на себя. Она пришлась мне впору, а значит, сгодится и для Джорджи.

Не снимая куртки, я направилась вглубь магазина.

Вблизи прилавок оказался настолько огромным что, когда стеллажи перестали перекрывать мне обзор, я все равно не смогла увидеть человека за ним. Свет лился откуда-то из-за него, так что, приблизившись, я оказалась в тени. Будто надо мной высилась кафедра в церкви, увенчанная ореолом святого огня.

— Сколько с меня? — спросила я.

Скрипнул стул. Зашелестела одежда. Продавец где-то там, за массивным прилавком, вновь промолчал.

— Здесь хватит? — перефразировала я и протянула ему деньги. — Если нет, я поищу куртку подешевле.

Искра блеснула на монете. Граница света и тени рассекла худощавое запястье. В прогорклый запах, какой бывает в местах, где доживают свой век старые вещи, вдруг пробился аромат корицы. Не успела я предположить, откуда он исходит, как чья-то рука схватила мою. Поверх белой рубашки на ней был надет черный пиджак. Я даже рассмотрела запонки — серебристые огоньки, инкрустированные крошечными камнями.

Пальцы врезались в кожу, словно этот человек хотел оторвать мне руку. Запястье обдало ледяным холодом. В голове зазвучали слова Дороти Тернер. Защищаясь, нужно применить всю силу, чтобы отогнуть большой палец нападающего, говорила она в выпуске новостей. Это самый верный способ. Дороти продемонстрировала на своем тренере и легко освободилась. Я повторила за ней. Подалась в сторону всем телом, но хватка ничуть не ослабла.

— Я не пыталась ничего украсть, — пробормотала я. — Пожалуйста, отпустите.

Я вцепилась второй рукой в пальцы. Холодные, словно прикосновение к металлу на морозе. Рука, которую он сжимал, начала неметь.

— Здесь недостаточно, — сказал человек за прилавком.

Его голос, тихий и вкрадчивый, заставил меня замереть. Таким голосом зачитывают литанию. Таким голосом спрашивают, где ты была, когда начался пожар.

— Я верну куртку, — пообещала я. — Только отпустите.

Свет надо мной потускнел. Его загородил собой человек, который держал мою руку. Я почти не видела лица. В тени глаза светились желтым, отражая тусклые отблески, горящие на полированном дереве. Костюм на нем был черный, строгий, без изысков. Только серебристые запонки отличали его от тысяч таких же одним металлическим акцентом. Каким-то образом наряд роднил своего хозяина с нашим «линкольном». Наверное, потому что этот человек тоже был мертвым.

Он наклонился ниже, почти вплотную к моей руке, и сладковатый запах усилился. Волосы упали ему на лоб. Я поняла, что если бы не эти жесткие, словно у дешевой куклы, пряди и тени, укрывающие лицо, я бы увидела, откуда берется коричный аромат. Первые несколько секунд его можно спутать со сладостями. Так пахнет мясо, которое забыли в кладовке, и в ее сухом темном чреве оно начало медленно гнить.

— Я не продаю одежду, — произнес он с укором, будто мне стоило догадаться раньше. — Я занимаюсь организацией похорон. Скажи мне, Лиэнн, какими цветами украсили гробы твоих родителей, когда ты сожгла их заживо?

Холод в руке разрастался. Вспыхивал все ярче, будто внутри пролилось...

— Пламя, — не без самодовольства договорил он.

Один его глаз хищно изучал меня, второй — мое запястье. На нем, тоже наполовину в тени, покоились длинные, точно из воска, пальцы. Под ногти забилась грязь. Я видела кривые зубы, как у дяди Джорджа. Костюм мертвеца, будто только выбравшегося из свежей могилы. Обжигающий холод лился из его руки и заполнял мою душу. Он улыбался.

Оно улыбалось.

— Отпустите, — пробормотала я едва слышно.

— Если цветов не было, я очень расстроюсь. Но мы можем выкопать их и похоронить заново с лилиями, — предложил он весело. — В августе в Дерри самые лучшие похороны!

Колени подкосились. Казалось, если он отпустит, я тут же упаду. И я боялась подумать о месте, где окажусь в конце пути. Я готова была умереть от ужаса, лишь бы избавиться от его прикосновений, но не могла. И он тоже знал, что не могла. Он очень хорошо меня знал.

— С какими цветами хоронили тебя, Лиэнн? — спросил он шепотом.

Собрав все силы, я рванула рукой еще раз. Хватка неожиданно поддалась. Одна нога зацепилась за другую. По инерции я полетела назад и свалилась на пол, задев какую-то вещь спиной. За мной послышался легкий шорох. Боясь взглянуть на прилавок и не поднимаясь на ноги, я развернулась. Выход исчез.

Весь магазин, с пола до потолка, заполнили красные воздушные шары. Они теснились между стеллажами. Каждый украшала надпись, кричащая ослепительными белыми буквами. Они неприступной стеной отгородили меня от двери. Тяжелые. Тогда мне почудилось, что они никак не могут летать. Но сквозь отупляющий страх пробилась спасительная мысль. Это шарики. Всего лишь шарики. Латекс, воздух и больше ничего. На четвереньках я поползла вперед сквозь них.

Они обвивали меня со всех сторон. Волосы встали дыбом. Статическое электричество трещало, вспыхивая на куртке мелкими молниями. И все же это лишь шарики. Они не опасны. Через них можно пройти. Воодушевленная, я мигом вскочила на ноги. Резко взмахнула рукой, расчищая проход.

Это всего лишь шарики. И когда их задеваешь, они лопаются.

Раздался хлопок. Я почувствовала брызги на коже и вскрикнула, отшатнувшись и закрываясь руками. От резкого движения взорвались два других шара. Слишком поздно я поняла, что все они налиты кровью. И они летают! Они все равно летают. Рядом лопнул еще один. Кровь попала мне в глаза. Не вытирая лицо, на грани отчаяния я рванулась вперед. Оно смеялось позади меня, наблюдая за тем, как я тону в его сне, где наполненные кровью шары могут парить. В Нем багровым туманом клубились желания. Черные мысли поднимались из глубины существа и требовали, чтобы я осталась.

— С тобой приятно иметь дело! — крикнуло Оно мне вслед. — Старому Бобу Грею нужно зализать свои раны, а ты очень славная, Лиэнн. Не разочаровывай меня! Приходи еще, девочка! Мы с тобой похороним стольких людей!

Шары лопались. Они заливали кровью мою новую куртку. Надписи мелькали. «Лучшие могилы в Дерри» разорвались мне в лицо. «Позаботься о своей кремации прямо сейчас!» — кровь пролилась на цветастый рюкзак с кошачьими глазами. «Скидки уже с третьих похорон» — брызги раскрасили блузку. Я отталкивала их в стороны, задевая шкафы и сбрасывая с полок вещи.

И все время молилась. Больше никогда в жизни я так сильно не нуждалась в молитве, как в тот миг. Спасибо тебе, Господи, за то, что помог мне. Заслуживала я того или нет.

Синяки желтели на коже до глубокой осени. Прикосновение ледяной руки осталось, даже после того, как следы обморожения прошли. До тех пор, пока я впервые не ударила себя плетью по спине.

Смех увязался за мной, провожая до двери. Казалось, она не откроется, и иллюзия поглотит меня навсегда, но дверь поддалась. Я раскрыла ее и кинулась к свету, повторяя про себя сбивчивые строки «Отче наш», но остановилась, вспомнив, что куртка еще на мне. Может, это глупо, только я боялась его подарков. Тетя Мэй учила не принимать подарки, за которые было бы страшно заплатить. Пусть и со скидкой с третьих похорон. Не оглядываясь, я бросила через плечо монеты и купюры, которые до сих пор сжимала в ладони, и захлопнула дверь. Смех остался за ней. Лишь обрывки долетали сквозь замочную скважину и щель над порогом.

Вместо спасения меня вновь встретила тьма. Тупик заполнили стылые тени, которые раньше боязливо копошились, волоча грузные тела вдоль стен. Словно магазин отнял у моего дня не десять минут, а несколько часов, и вечер давно опустился на город. Охваченная ужасом, я слепо металась по улице, пока не заметила в дальнем углу небольшой клочок земли, благословленный догорающим солнцем. Мне оставалось только кинуться к нему, дрожа от холода и безнадежно сбивая носки поношенных туфель.

Наполовину случайно, наполовину специально я упала и подставила руки и лицо под теплые лучи. Кровь, покрывавшая меня с ног до головы, свернулась неприятной коркой. Но я глядела вверх, на небо оттенка сухой обглоданной кости, дышала теплой пылью и плакала.

Я лежала там до тех пор, пока последний отсвет не скрылся за стеной. Только тогда у меня появились силы взглянуть на «Бюро господина Грея». Бесцветные вспышки длинного летнего заката еще стояли перед глазами, но даже сквозь них я увидела, что бюро исчезло. На его месте темнела стена с уродливым граффити и заколоченной дверью. От нее по кирпичам тянулись следы копоти, больше похожие на рвущиеся на свободу пальцы. Когда-то здесь случился пожар. Огонь оставил от здания обманчиво крепкий фасад с выгоревшей сердцевиной. И горький привкус на кончике языка. Его я узнала сразу.

Запястье вспыхнуло болью.

Вдалеке застрекотали сверчки.

Темно-зеленую куртку я выстирала дома под холодной водой. Мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы не думать о том, чья кровь окрашивает мои руки, прежде чем скрыться в водосточной трубе.

Вернувшись, я не стала рассказывать Джорджи о том, что произошло. Судя по его реакции, он и сам догадался. Но если бы он струсил после всего, что мне пришлось пережить, после того, в каком виде пришлось бежать по городу, хотя никто ничего не замечал, я не оставила бы этого просто так.

Уже потом, когда тетя Мэй вручила мне плеть и приказала молиться, пока не слезет кожа, я вспоминала лицо Джорджи. Счастливое и лишь немного испуганное. В тот момент он был готов отдать мне все. А я всегда любила радовать людей, которые мне нравятся. Потому что буду нужна им. Они будут зависеть от меня. Все больше и больше, сами того не понимая. Но именно тогда, слушая восторженные возгласы Джорджи и поощряя его большие надежды, я поняла, что умею быть нужной.

Как никто другой.


	2. Chapter 2

Входная дверь осталась позади. Джорджи съежился, словно новая куртка не грела его жарким августовским днем. До этого он покидал дом, лишь чтобы выйти во двор, и обходил стороной даже прихожую, которая вела на Уитчем-стрит. Тогда я еще не задумывалась о том, что именно произошло с ним там, за пределами нашей страны. Но в материальном мире очарование неизвестного легко теряет власть. Он очень не любит загадки, которые остаются без ответа, и еще больше ненавидит вопросы, которые не произносят вслух.

— Что-то изменилось, — сказал Джорджи, когда мы спустились с холма и свернули на улицу, ведущую к каналу.

Я кивнула. Почти двадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как Джорджи умер, лишившись руки. За двадцать лет во тьму утекло много воды. Целый век исчез, не говоря уже о старом облике быстрорастущего Дерри.

Пока мы шли, Джорджи делился со мной воспоминаниями о городе. Я привыкла быть нашей единственной связью с Дерри и совсем забыла, что Джорджи жил здесь намного дольше меня. На каждом углу и в каждом магазине у него хранилась своя история, ожидая, когда он придет и заберет ее. Я не хотела их слушать. Билл, его родители и школьные друзья словно отнимали у нас время, сами того не подозревая. Но я помнила, как быстро меркнет радость от утраченных дней, и не спешила его перебивать. Воспоминания Джорджи давно погибли. После них не осталось ни кенотафов, ни надгробий, куда можно возложить цветы. И хотя я боялась смерти, которую мы несли на плечах, вместе со страхом она дарила мне странное успокоение, ведь я не знала ничего другого.

Библиотека, по словам Джорджи, осталась такой же. Он принял это за добрый знак и, воспрянув духом, взбежал по ступеням.

С библиотекарем говорила я. Джорджи сказал, что ему не нравится, как этот мужчина смотрит на него. И действительно в его скромной улыбке и проницательных глазах не читалось безразличие, скользившее по лицам других взрослых. В них я нашла только затаенную грусть. А такая печаль видит многое.

Через пять минут клочок бумаги с номером риэлторской фирмы оказался у меня в руках. Будто долгого ожидания не было, мы помчались на улицу и довольные собой направились к телефону-автомату. Тот прижимался к бесполезному металлическому каркасу, некогда служившему опорой для доски объявлений. Я набрала номер и забросила монету. Трубку держал Джорджи.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался он в ответ на приветствие. — Подскажите, пожалуйста, номер телефона бывших жильцов дома на Уитчем-стрит, который вы продаете.

Эту фразу он вчера переписывал и заучивал весь вечер.

— Алло? — послышался голос собеседника. — Вы что-то говорите?

Джорджи повторил.

— Алло?

В испуге он сунул трубку мне под ухо. Я оттолкнула ее, но он не унимался и почти заставил меня взять телефон.

— Алло. Э-э-э… — пробормотала я, зло уставившись на Джорджи. — Подскажите номер дома бывших жильцов на Уитчем-стрит. То есть номер телефона. Вы продаете дом. Пожалуйста.

— Я не потерплю таких шуток, девочка, — приветливый женский голос сменился грубым и строгим. — Я скажу тебе это один раз. Не смей сюда больше звонить. Ты меня поняла?

В ушах раздался смех. Холод вспыхнул в сердце и с кровью разошелся по телу. Я отдернула телефонную трубку, но из динамика доносились лишь недовольные гудки.

— Лиэнн! — возмутился Джорджи.

— Я не готовилась!

Рычаг звонко клацнул, когда телефонная трубка легла на место. Я развернулась на стоптанных каблуках, подняв в воздух пыль, мелкую, точно пудра, и зашагала прочь. Обиженный взгляд шарил по тротуару из-под нахмуренных бровей.

Джорджи погнался следом.

— Почему она не слышала меня, Лиэнн? Что со мной не так?

— Не знаю, — огрызнулась я.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь!

— Нет!

Конечно, я знала.

Несколько минут мы шли молча, глядя себе под ноги и отбиваясь от сонных мух. Но не в моей природе долго оставлять чужие просьбы без ответа.

— Мы можем поговорить с мистером Крейном, — предложила я, возвращая в глаза Джорджи надежду.

Риэлтора мне просить не хотелось. Наше с ним хрупкое взаимодействие заключалось в том, о чем мы молчали, а не в том, что говорили друг другу. Но скоро это перестанет иметь значение. Как только дядя Джордж и тетя Мэй вернутся, я скажу им, что в городе стало небезопасно и нам следует уехать. Не важно, закончили они свои дела или нет. Чем дольше я остаюсь здесь, тем сильнее становится Оно. Мне нужно покинуть Дерри, пока его сны не захватили меня вновь.

Когда мы с Джорджи шли по парку, прячась от выбеленных солнцем улиц, я заметила впереди компанию ребят постарше. С сигаретами, нелепо заткнутыми за уши, и ухмылками на лицах они сидели на скамье, лениво переговариваясь. Понятно каких ребят. Я должна была найти другую дорогу, послушать Джорджи, который сбавил шаг, шепотом зовя меня за собой, но продолжила идти вперед.

Часть меня словно ждала этого.

Один из парней спросил, не холодно ли Джорджи в куртке. Остальные поддержали его смешками. Мы попытались обойти их, но они вместе, будто связанные, поднялись со скамьи и пересекли аллею, преградив нам путь. Теперь отступать было поздно.

— Что так несет болотом? — спросил один, поморщившись.

— Мелкой сопле, наверное, жарко, как в жопе Дьявола, — подхватил второй и обернулся к остальным. — Что скажете, парни? Поможем ему?

— Если ты так считаешь, Джеки.

Они хохотнули и подтолкнули Джеки вперед. В их движениях проглядывала неуверенность. Постоянная спутница подростков, которые тратят все время на то, чтобы доказать, что они не хуже других. Джек подошел к Джорджи, оперся рукой о спинку скамьи и, подчеркивая очевидное превосходство в росте, наклонился над ним. Тот отступил. В следующее мгновение Джек принялся стаскивать с него куртку. Один рукав неохотно соскользнул. Второй снялся без проблем. Обнажился неровный слом и кость, сероватая в тени высоких кленов. Ее окружало подгнившее обескровленное мясо.

Джеки отшатнулся. Остальные еще не успели понять, что произошло, и по инерции навалились на него со спины. Я принялась отбирать куртку. В суматохе кто-то толкнул Джеки, и у него подкосились колени. Зажатый между мной, живым мертвецом и своими друзьями, он подался в мою сторону. Я сделала шаг назад. Сквозь невнятную толчею раздался звук удара. Джеки сдавленно вскрикнул, стукнувшись о скамью губой.

Волна ужаса прокатилась по лицам парней, когда Джеки перестал загораживать обзор. Один резко отвернулся, и его стошнило на высушенную траву. Двое других отпрыгнули, прикрыв рты руками. Будь они актерами, я бы никогда не поверила в их испуг.

— Я сломал зуб! — глухо взвыл Джеки. — Мой гребаный зуб!

— Что за... — прошептал его приятель с обесцвеченным от страха лицом. — Нахрен такие приколы!

Джорджи кинулся к своей куртке и быстро набросил ее на плечи. Компания стала отступать. Джеки вели под руки, хватая за футболку, а он продолжал орать об одном и том же.

— Радуйся, что остальные на месте! — крикнула я в ответ.

Дура. Какая же я дура.

Я сказала, что Джеки упал случайно. Прости меня, Господи. Ложь — это не главный моей грех. Я подставила ему подножку, и мне очень жаль. Я сожалею от чистого сердца.

— Ты как? — спросила я Джорджи.

Он хныкал, поправляя куртку. Я неловко похлопала его по уцелевшей руке, чтобы успокоить, но он отвернулся, пряча лицо. Его худощавое тело сотрясали сухие рыдания. В доме можно притворяться сколько угодно. Слушать радио, строить планы, делать вид, что все в порядке. Но здесь — нет. Здесь важно быть настоящим мальчиком.

Вина за все, что я сделала и чего не хотела делать, переполняла мою душу. Не выдержав ее, я отвела взгляд и уставилась на пестреющую окурками землю. Там он и лежал. Кусочек зуба Джека Харди. Оставив Джорджи, я двинулась к скамье, словно очарованная. Медленно наклонилась, подняла зуб и уложила себе в ладонь. Обломок тускло блестел в рассеянных солнечных лучах. Кариес уже начал подтачивать его желтоватую поверхность.

Я поднесла зуб ко рту и проглотила.

Прости меня, Господи. Прости меня, если сможешь.

Дядя Джордж однажды рассказывал мне, как поступали с преступниками в прошлом, пока люди еще не забыли, что такое покаяние. После короткого суда приговоренного отправляли в темницу под землей. Пробираться туда ему приходилось по узкому туннелю, не щадя колени и локти, а из удобств в камере ждал лишь тонкий, набитый соломой, матрас. Личных вещей у заключенного не было. Там, внизу, у него оставалось совсем мало личного, и в то же время он замыкался в себе и своих мыслях, как никогда прежде. Дождь, что пробивался сквозь небольшое окно в потолке, через которое в лучшие дни передавали еду, превращал земляной пол в озеро холодной грязи. Жалкое одеяло, пропитанное десятками лет в заключении, полагалось только зимой. А чтобы эти годы пошли узнику на пользу, ему вручали Библию и небольшой огарок свечи. И он читал, огнем разгоняя мрак над святыми словами, молился за искупление грехов и мечтал хотя бы раз в жизни вновь ощутить свет на состарившемся изможденном лице. До тех пор, пока не терял разум в протяжных криках, богохульных проклятиях и предсмертных стонах соседей или пока не находил забвение в своей собственной благословенной гибели.

Я тоже могу кое-что рассказать. Например, что случилось, после того, как я проглотила зуб.

Мы с Джорджи вернулись домой, подгоняемые внезапно поднявшимся ветром, который будто намеренно бросал песок нам в глаза. Риэлтора на месте не оказалось, да и говорить с ним никто не хотел. Наше желание слушать собственные просьбы исчезло вместе с провалившимся планом. Даже сверчки и мыши притихли, любезно предоставив нас тишине. Но потом я поела, и вечер, окутанный скорбью по мечтам и надеждам, кончился под звуки радио. Далекие мелодии минувших лет едва пробивались сквозь помехи. Я знала, что скоро они смолкнут. А когда Джорджи потянулся к приемнику, чтобы настроить его, но отдернул руку и оставил, как есть, я догадалась, что знает и он.

Джеки, Джек Харди, тоже вернулся домой. Там он смущенно показал матери сломанный зуб, а она жалостливо обняла сына и отвезла к дантисту. Незапланированный визит ударил по семейному бюджету, но сейчас речь не об этом.

Через несколько часов, уставший после восстановления зуба, нотаций отца и тяжелого молчания за ужином, Джек притащился в свою комнату и рухнул на кровать. Перед тем, как отдать сну прошедший день, он подумал о том, каким правдоподобным сделали костюм ребенка, над которым они глуповато подшутили в парке. Наверное, он актер или что-то в этом роде. К осени в Дерри как раз начнется сезон театральных постановок и костюмированных шоу. Осень — всегда хорошее время, чтобы притвориться кем-то другим.

Проснулся Джек в три часа ночи, задыхаясь. Он встал на четвереньки, склонился над постелью и принялся кашлять, стараясь избавиться от того, что застряло в горле. То, что ему мешало, вышло, и Джеки, дрожа от нахлынувшей слабости, дотянулся до светильника.

Выкашлял он свой зуб.

Не только восстановленную часть. Весь.

Он коснулся десны и почувствовал, как соседний зуб возле образовавшейся дыры сдвинулся. Джеки замер. На кровать что-то приземлилось, глухо хлопнув по одеялу.

Когда выпал третий, Джек застонал. Мать прибежала на его крики к тому времени, как он выплюнул чертову дюжину. Он не знал, что делать и мычал, пальцами прижимая оставшиеся зубы к деснам. Безумный взгляд метался по комнате. По рукам на одеяло текла кровь из открывшихся ран.

Мать кинулась к Джеку, но невольно замерла.

— А-а, — промычал Джек.

«Мама».

Еще один хлопок.

— То проиодит? — скорее взмолился, чем спросил он. — Пооги не.

Перепуганный насмерть, Джек рыдал, боясь шевельнуться. Ноги тряслись, похолодевших рук он уже не чувствовал. Сердце отчаянно билось, разгоняя панику, а поверхностные вдохи лишь сбивали и без того нестройный ритм.

Не придумав ничего лучше, мать Джека упала на колени. Шепотом она обратилась к следу от креста, который висел в комнате до того, как ее сыну исполнилось одиннадцать, и принялась просить Бога, чтобы тот смилостивился и спас несчастного мальчика от козней Дьявола. Зубы продолжали выпадать.

Всего в ту ночь Джек потерял двадцать восемь зубов. Больше у него не было.

Эта земля еще помнит костры, на которых сжигали ведьм. Я не ведьма. Хотя я не знаю, что это такое. Но ведьмы не служат Господу, как служу я.

В ту ночь костры вспыхнули и у Джека Харди в голове. Мне остается гадать, выудил ли он их из памяти предков, которая залегла на кладбищах и притаилась в книгах, хранящих историю этой земли. Или прочитал в глазах ворона, сидящего на дереве в предрассветный час. Может, одарив птицу пустым взглядом и беззубым ртом спросив совета у Дерри, он получил от города подсказку. Но в ту ночь, когда зубы Джека падали на одеяло, а его мать взывала к тени забытой веры, что-то перемкнуло у него голове и он вспомнил мои слова. Может, он тоже был немного «особенным». Или ужас, затопивший его сознание, призвал нечто, чем он не обладал раньше. На время или навсегда. Я не берусь судить.

Я мало что поняла из тех слов, которые он выкрикивал на следующий день, обливая наш дом бензином.

Он вломился во двор с канистрой и стал поливать стены. До сих пор не знаю, как Джек меня выследил.

— Ты дошна оеть в огне, шука! — кричал он, словно чтобы одними словами высечь искру и устроить пожар.

Я почувствовала запах гари слишком поздно. Когда я спустилась по лестнице, пламя уже перекрыло выходы. Лица моих родителей проступили сквозь темную завесу рвущегося вверх дыма. Я видела, как они задыхались, когда горел наш собственный дом. Горло сдавило кашлем. Вдруг Джорджи схватил меня единственной рукой за запястье, болезненно отзывающееся после ледяного прикосновения, и повел в комнату. Я упала на пол и заплакала, закрыв глаза ладонями, но лица родителей не желали уходить.

За окнами послышались новые возгласы Джека. Он выплевывал проклятия вместе с бензином. Кажется, кто-то другой кричал ему в ответ. Огонь, беснующийся на первом этаже, еще не успел перекрыть голоса, но приглушил их.

— Лиэнн, — позвал Джорджи, убирая мои руки от лица. — Лиэнн!

Я посмотрела на него. Нужно было бежать. Выпрыгнуть из окна, пока огонь не пробрался на второй этаж по деревянному полу и ступеням. Но я смотрела на него.

— Лиэнн, давай уйдем! Если мы найдем моих родителей и брата, они защитят тебя от дяди Джорджа и тети Мэй. Билл уже взрослый. Он поможет нам.

— Не защитят! — крикнула я.

— Защитят. Я тебе обещаю. Билл всегда меня защищал.

— Как в тот день?

Джорджи яростно замотал головой и сжал мое запястье крепче, чем следовало.

— Не говори так о нем! Я не должен был уходить без него. Это моя вина!

Я отвернулась, вырвавшись из его хватки.

— Билл поможет нам! — повторил он. — Только ты должна помочь мне. Ты можешь помочь мне? — Джорджи дотронулся до плеча, к которому не крепилась рука. — Чтобы навсегда.

— Я не смогу! Я бы сделала, если бы могла!

Ложь — это не главный мой грех, Господи. Но ты уже знаешь.

Я задумалась. Несмотря на огонь, дым, слезы и панику, даже запах плавящегося пластика, который раньше был нашим сломанным приемником, я задумалась. Впервые Джорджи появился случайно. Как обрывок мечты или воспоминание о ней. Но он хотел другого. Если бы мы сбежали, если бы я смогла вернуть его в этот мир, если бы мы нашли его родителей и брата, я бы послужила им. Они были бы обязаны мне. Привязаны ко мне. Ведь, пока я нахожусь рядом, с Джорджи все будет в порядке. И он исчезнет вновь, как только уйду я.

Чтобы навсегда.

Но этого не хотела я. Джорджи был моим другом. Господи, он был самым лучшим другом, которого ты когда-либо мне посылал. Но он не был Дороти Тернер. А больше всего на свете я желала оказаться рядом с женщиной, которая когда-то взяла у меня то короткое интервью и произнесла последние теплые слова в моей жизни.

— Я не могу, — солгала я.

Огонь приближался. Несся по дому навстречу гибели, поглощая все и не храня ничего. Дым закрыл лицо Джорджи. Я посмотрела вверх, на окно, под которым мы сидели, и увидела свои плетеные кресты. Они вертелись, подхваченные потоком горячего воздуха.

Родители не поверили мне.

Она играет с соседской собакой, говорила мать. Она не может, отвечал отец, собака мертва. В нашем доме Дьявол, Кристина. Господи, она все время слушает. Все время смотрит на меня. По-моему она даже не спит.

Но смотрела и слушала не только я. И, в отличие от родителей, те, другие, на самом деле верили мне. Дядя Джордж, тетя Мэй, остальные. Это хорошие люди, которые служат Богу, и мне приятно помогать им и делать то, что просят они.

Я открыла глаза. Джорджи исчез. Огонь полыхал, захватывая кровать и накрытый обугленной простыней шкаф, но обходил стороной мои амулеты. К дому подъехала пожарная машина. Мне было жаль нашего риэлтора. Жаль Джорджи. Жаль Джека. Жаль родителей. И еще очень сильно, непередаваемо сильно жаль себя.

Люди учатся на ошибках. Вот и я училась на своих. Чтобы стать той, кем меня хотят видеть.

Я помню, как мы ехали на машине в сторону океана. Мили мокрого асфальта исчезали под Линкольном, прорезающим промозглый осенний лес. Небо закрывали плотные серые облака. Влажный болотистый запах ложился на кожу. Тут, как в могиле, думала я.

Иногда я скучала по Джорджи. Воспоминание о нем, старое, поблекшее, затерялось в руинах из дыма и пепла. Даже мне не по силам было бы вернуть это сгоревшее эхо к жизни.

Однажды я купила книгу его брата на заправке. Издание в мягкой обложке с цветастой, но пугающей картинкой, покоилось среди таких же романов Майкла Нунэна и Клайва Баркера. Обошлось мне всего в семь долларов. Я спрятала ее, чтобы почитать, когда останусь одна.

Книга мне не понравилась. Слишком длинная. Слишком осторожная. Будто автор изо всех сил пытался что-то сказать, но боялся своих же слов и все время болтал о другом. Только для тех, кто знал, между строк слышался смех, а в пасти монстра с обложки, если смотреть краем глаза, мерцал серебристый огонек.

Роман Билла Денбро остался на столе в одном из моих бесконечных чужих домов. Пусть его заберет кто-нибудь другой и найдет там то, что не посчастливилось отыскать мне.

Недавно я прочла статью о том, что в Дерри вновь стали исчезать дети. Их опять заманивали у канала, подстерегали возле ливневок и хоронили, так и не найдя тел. Заметка размещалась на третьей странице. О том, что скрывалось за ней, на первой полосе не пишут. Журналист прекрасно это понимал. Много лет назад он увидел мертвеца в парке, а затем его школьный приятель за ночь лишился всех зубов, устроил пожар и спустя несколько месяцев повесился в психиатрической лечебнице. Готова спорить, что узнала бы печаль, с которой он смотрел на свои собственные статьи.

Я расслышала голос, холодом прошедший по позвоночнику. Славная, славная Лиэнн. Приходи еще. Не разочаровывай меня. Запястье на миг налилось ледяным пламенем.

В ту ночь я много молилась и плела кресты.

Но это уже не мое дело. У меня достаточно других историй. И что важно — своих.

Недавно в новостях промелькнул сюжет о Дороти. У нее родился прекрасный ребенок. Мальчику дали имя Джерико, но я уверена, что она называет его маленьким ангелом, укладывая в красивую светлую колыбель и целуя перед сном. Есть приметы, которые подсказывают мне, что я буду нужна в этом доме. А для меня нет ничего лучше, чем быть нужной.

Так говорит дядя Джордж.

Я люблю помогать тем, кто мне нравится. И причинять боль тем, кто нет.

Мне еще есть что рассказать.


End file.
